Future Clark
by superlc529
Summary: Clark travels back in time because of Mxyzptlk and sees himself, his parents, and his friends including Lois who in the future he's married to... and they have a son. Will he get home safely? Read to find out. Some Clois. Oneshot. Please Read and Review


A/N: I don't own Smallville. I just like writing it and bear with me it's my first Smallville fan fiction.

Future Clark

Clark Kent was in his old kitchen taking a little trip down memory lane and was helping himself to the fridge. He was dressed pretty casually in jeans and a tight blue t-shirt and his Superman suit was easily accessible if he needed it. He was 26 years old and married to the ever wonderful Lois Lane and had a beautiful two year old son they named Jonathan named after his dad. Lois had agreed to have his middle name to be Samuel after her dad. Life was great, his job at the Daily Planet was the best job he could hope for being partnered with his wife and helping out his best friend Chloe every once in awhile with her husband Jimmy Olsen. That's why when he was drinking some milk out of the fridge from the bottle he was surprised to hear a very familiar voice.

"Clark what are you doing here?," Chloe asked the Clark standing in front of her. Clearly she didn't realize that this Clark was eight years older than the Clark she knew probably because of his Kryptonian physiology. The only thing that was different about this Clark that Chloe didn't notice was he was wearing a wedding ring.

"Chloe? You scared me. I was just taking a trip down memory lane. What are you doing here?," Clark answered putting the milk back into the refrigerator.

"A trip down memory lane?," Chloe asked confused. "Clark what do you mean by that." Clark looked confused when Chloe didn't know what he meant but just dismissed it.

"Never mind. Where's Lois?," Clark asked figuring if his cousin through marriage was around his wife couldn't be too far behind.

"You mean you actually want to know where she is?," Chloe asked confused. "Usually you're happy when you get your distance from her."

"Now you're the one not making sense Chlo," Clark replied with a smile and dismissed what she said again thinking she was just trying to mess with her favorite superhero. "Well then where is Jonathan?".

"Jonathan?," Chloe asked. _"Why is Clark calling his father by his first name?," Chloe thought to herself thinking about how strange Clark has been acting sense she heard him speak about a trip down memory lane._ "I… uh… guess he's with your mom."

"Oh she's visiting too?," Clark asked. Since his mom decided to live in Washington D.C. after she resigned to have some quality time to herself after he assured her that he'd have Jonathan visit her via "Superman Airways" whenever he could.

"Clark you are acting really weird," Chloe said after that last comment. Then she heard his parents starting to walk up to the door with Lois behind them and… Clark? _"How is Clark standing in front of me and out there bantering with Lois?," Chloe thought starting to freak out. "This is weird even by Smallville's standards."_

"I don't know about that honey," Jonathan Kent said talking to his wife and walking in and saw Chloe and Clark. "Clark I thought you were out back with Lois." Clark had a look of pure shock on his face when he saw his father. As Jonathan was staring at his son's shocked expression the present Clark, Lois and Martha walked in. Nobody was more shocked at seeing another Clark than Clark.

"W-What's going on here? How are you here? Is this some really mean trick? W-What's going on?," Future Clark asked starting to back up towards the kitchen table when his dad started to walk closer to him. He tripped and fell breaking the table and somehow knocked himself out which is hard to do since he is after all Superman. He must've been knocked out from sheer shock of seeing his father.

"Who's that and why does he look exactly like me?," Clark asked the company in the room.

"Maybe it's a clone, Smallville," Lois offered. "You never know in this town." Jonathan walked over to Clark on the ground and checked to make sure he was all right.

"He seems to be okay," Martha said noticing Jonathan's concern. "But who is he?".

"He's Clark… but he was acting really weird when I was talking to him," Chloe explained.

"You mean he knew who you were?," Jonathan asked ruling out he was an imposter trying to get close to his son.

"Yeah he's Clark… but," Chloe started as Clark x-rayed the stranger and saw he wasn't a robot or anything and looked like him even on the inside.

"Well he's not a robot and he looks like me on the inside too," Clark whispered to his mother and she gave him a nod acknowledging that she had heard him.

"What do you mean he was acting weird Chloe?," Jonathan asked starting to move his son-look-a-like to the couch in the living room. Clark helped his dad pick up his look-a-like and place him on the couch.

"When I first saw him I asked him what he was doing here because I thought he was with you guys and he said that he was just taking a trip down memory lane. He also was actually wondering where Lois was," Chloe started and everyone was listening to her carefully. "Then he asked me where Jonathan was, I thought he was talking about you not knowing why he was calling you by your first name so I told him you were with his mom and then he said 'oh she's visiting too'. I don't know what's going on."

"Well he has to be somebody," Lois said looking over every inch of him until her eyes were on his left hand that was resting on his stomach. "Look he's wearing a wedding ring." Jonathan leaned down and touched the ring.

"This looks like genuine gold," Jonathan said after inspecting it as closely as he could without taking it off of Clark's finger.

"You know Mr. Kent he looked scared when he saw you," Lois observed. "I wonder why that is."

"Maybe Clark you should make yourself scarce when he comes to, I don't think I'd like to see myself staring at me after passing out," Martha suggested and Clark nodded heading upstairs.

"Ugh, what happened?," Future Clark asked putting his ring bearing hand to his head. The first person he saw was Chloe. "Chloe did you see what I saw or was someone trying to mess with my head?".

"See what Clark?," Chloe asked playing along until they could find out who he was.

"My dad," Clark replied then he turned his head and saw his dad once again. "See Chloe right there please tell me I'm not seeing things!".

"You're not seeing things I'm here," Jonathan said trying to make their guest at ease. Jonathan then noticed that his son's look-a-like started to get tears in his eyes and before he knew it he was a victim of a great big bear hug.

"DAD!!," Clark cried hugging his dad. "If I'm dreaming I don't care because I don't want this moment to stop. I miss you so much!".

"Son could you stop hugging me for a moment and tell me what's going on," Jonathan asked and Clark quickly obliged.

"What's going on is you're here but the only explanation for that is I'm dreaming. No wonder Chloe was acting weird," Clark said starting to make sense of everything in his own way.

"Clark I don't think you're dreaming," Chloe said.

"Hey, look-a-like Smallville. Humor us how old are you?," Lois asked thinking that there was another explanation besides him being a clone.

Clark looked confused but just answered, "Twenty-Six." That response resulted in five wide-eyed people including younger Clark upstairs using his super-hearing.

"Twenty-Six? A-And uh why did you burst out hugging Mr. Kent?," Lois asked thinking that they had a Future Clark on their hands.

"Wait a minute… I saw me before," Clark said pausing thinking a minute. "Chloe didn't know what I was talking about before. I'm in the past… that's the only explanation besides this being a dream."

"Well there's your answer everybody. He's not a clone or a robot or anything he's just Smallville from the future," Lois said like you crossed this kind of thing everyday. "Now if you excuse me I need to get to work." With that Lois left and young Clark came down the stairs staring at his future self.

"I think I should go out," Young Clark said pointing to the door to follow Lois. "I'll see everybody later." Young Clark left leaving his parents his best friend and his future self. That last one was still hard to comprehend.

"You still haven't answered Lois' question yet Clark," Chloe said. "Why did you burst out crying and hugging your dad?".

"Because… uh," Clark started catching a knot in his throat fighting tears to shed. "He's uh... in my time… dead."

"Dead?," Jonathan asked making sure he heard properly. Clark nodded letting the tears fall. "Come here son." Jonathan opened his arms and Clark quickly embraced his dad in a hug not wanting to let go, but not squeezing so had he'd harm his dad from his super-strength.

"Clark could you explain what you were saying in the kitchen?," Chloe wondered and Clark nodded coming out of his hug. Clark sat down on the couch. Chloe sat next to him, Martha sitting on the coffee table facing her son's future counterpart and Chloe. Jonathan sat next to Martha but in the chair. "The trip down memory lane line is now explained but what about the other stuff you said?".

"Uh I was just wondering where Lois was that's all and Jonathan is my son," Clark answered. "He's two years old and I just got worried when I didn't see him anywhere and when you said he was with my mom I was okay. I just didn't know she was visiting but she's not visiting in this time. I thought she was visiting because she lives in Washington D.C.."

"Your son?," Martha asked. "We have a grandson?".

"Yeah but you won't get him for another…," Clark started then asked. "What year is it anyway? Am I still in high school, I mean am I that is younger me still in high school or is he in college yet?".

"We're still going to Smallville High," Chloe answered.

"Has anything with Alicia's death happened yet?," Clark asked wondering if Chloe knew half of his secret yet. Chloe just nodded and knew that Chloe only knew about his super-speed and strength unless they ran into Kevin already. When he asked that and she looked confused he knew she only knew about two of his many powers not to mention the fact that she didn't know about his alien origins yet.

"You won't get him for another six or seven years," Clark said finishing his sentence before he wanted to know about Chloe's knowledge of his secret before he said anything.

"Do I get to see him?," Jonathan asked dreading the answer and dreaded it even more when Clark slowly shook his head 'no'.

"If you want I have pictures of him in my wallet," Clark said reaching for the back of his jeans taking out his wallet and opening to a picture of his son. He handed it to his father who took it with such care it was as if he was holding the most fragile substance in the world.

"He's beautiful son," Jonathan said after gazing at the picture for a few moments.

"Thanks dad that means a lot after all he is named after you," Clark said.

"Well why don't we have something to eat or something… get everybody's mood up," Martha suggested getting up after taking a quick peek at her future grandson's photo. Everybody nodded and followed Martha into the kitchen. Jonathan was still looking through Clark's wallet and came to a wedding photo.

"Your wedding photo," Jonathan said and looked up at Clark. "Beautiful bride Clark." Clark smiled knowing full well that his dad approved of his marrying Lois.

"Who's the bride Mr. Kent?," Chloe asked. "It's not me is it? That was a stupid question sorry I said it… forget I said it."

"That's okay Chloe… although you were one of the bridesmaids," Clark said putting Chloe's mind at ease.

"Who _is_ the bride though honey?," Martha asked also wondering just as much as Chloe was.

All Jonathan said was simply, "Lois." That caused Martha to drop the four glasses Martha was balancing. Clark quickly without thinking super-sped in front of Chloe who he knew already knew about him but she didn't and neither did his parents. He did however catch the drinks. Jonathan handed Clark his wallet back but still stunned that he used one of his powers in front of Chloe. _"Clearly Chloe knows in the future," Jonathan and Martha thought to themselves simultaneously._

"Lois?," Chloe asked still on that subject not really noticing Clark super-speed because she knew he could and also tried to take the conversation back onto Clark's wife before getting into the fact he just used one of his abilities in front of her.

"Yeah… Lois. Now though she sometimes goes by Lois Lane Kent but not all the time depends on how she feels or what she's writing," Clark answered.

Noticing Mr. and Mrs. Kent's still shocked faces at Clark's ability using in front of her Chloe brought it up, "Clark uh you know you just super-sped to catch those glasses?".

"Yeah… but you know already. At least that part," Clark said.

"Chloe you know?," Martha asked still astonished at this new discovery. The fact that her son marries Lois wasn't that shocking based on their dynamic of bantering back and forth but the fact that another one of Clark's friends knew about him worried her because she didn't want a repeat of Pete having to move to Wichita with Chloe doing something similar. She wanted Chloe to remain in Clark's life and not move away like Pete.

"I guess I better explain huh?," Chloe said. "Uh when Alicia was here she materialized in the Torch office and started to tell me that Clark was a meteor-freak and I didn't want to believe her so she teleported me with her in her car and she started to speed. She called Clark sounding really worried and then teleported us out of the car. The car was still speeding and I saw Clark standing right in front of it. She told me 'Don't worry Chloe' but all I could do was worry. I felt like I was about to yell his name but instead I saw him catch the car and place it down gently. Then he super-sped out of there. I've known ever since I've just been waiting for Clark to tell me on his own time which I see he does in the future."

"Nice explanation Chloe," Clark said. "Now uh let's get to a rather pressing matter… how am I going to get home?".

"I don't know… especially if you don't even know how you got here to begin with," Martha said after recovering Chloe's long explanation.

"It might be one of my arch-enemies' doings," Clark suggested when he realized that they knew nothing about them yet.

"_One_ of your arch enemies? You mean you have arch enemies in the future and there's more than one?," Jonathan asked. Clark just nodded.

"How do you even have arch enemies?," Chloe asked. She was learning something knew about her best friend with every passing second especially from her future best friend.

"Usually someone in my position has arch enemies and before you ask another question, I'll explain in a minute," Clark said putting up his hand stopping Chloe from asking a question he knew she was going to ask.

"DADDY!!!!!!!!!!," a little boy yelled and ran into Clark's leg. If he weren't Superman it would have hurt.

"Jonathan?," Clark asking in disbelief squeaking a bit. Clark picked up his son and rested him on his side holding him with one arm. "How'd you get here?". His son just shrugged his shoulders.

"I was playing hide-and-seek with you," Jonathan answered. Everyone else was in shock at the scene in front of them. "Can we go flying?".

"Flying?," Chloe asked afraid to ask but did anyway.

"Hi Aunt Chloe," Jonathan said noticing her.

"John… do you want to play a game?," Clark asked in a playful manner and his son nodded his head vigorously. "Let's play a game where when we're around other people you call me Clark and just call Aunt Chloe just Chloe and call Mommy, Lois." John looked confused but just nodded.

"Well this is just getting more interesting by the second," Martha said sitting down in the chair which would be facing the table if it weren't smashed on the ground from Clark's fall earlier.

"I'll say," a strange voice said. Everybody turned their head and noticed a small man wearing a purple hat and a purple suit and he looked like the size of a baby and was floating above everybody's heads.

"You," Clark said calmly as everything started to make more sense. "What do you want?".

"I just wanted to see Superman's early days and thought you'd enjoy them too. You seemed like you were missing your son though so I brought him here after he played hide-and-seek with a duplicate of you so he wouldn't know his daddy was missing," Mr. Mxyzptlk said. "Don't worry I won't send your wife here after all she's already in this time period and she won't miss you with the duplicates I added and won't know the difference. And by the way you'll go home when I feel like sending you home… Ta Ta Superman." With that Mxyzptlk popped out with an angry Clark an inch away from grabbing him.

Jonathan asked the question that was on Chloe and Martha's mind as well as his own, "Superman?".

"I'm going to have to explain everything eventually so why not now," Clark said sighing in defeat. He set John down and spun around at super-speed and when he stopped he donned the Superman suit with the blue tights, yellow belt, red cape and the symbol for the House of El on his chest otherwise known to the public of the future as the Superman symbol. "Don't laugh at the tights it wasn't my idea. I'm Superman in the future which is someone who saves the day and that doesn't sit well with villains of Metropolis and the world so I have enemies."

"Nice tights," Chloe said fighting back a laugh.

"Now can we go flying Daddy, I mean Clark," John said. Clark just shook his head and spun back around back into Clark.

"Who was that floating baby thing?," Chloe asked changing the subject back to the matter at hand and tried to forget seeing her best friend in tights and a cape.

"That was Mxyzptlk an imp from the fifth dimension. He loves to mess with me and I'm afraid we're stuck here until he decides to send us back home," Clark explained.

"So who are we going to say you are when you go out in public?," Martha asked.

"I don't know Mom I might have to pretend to be me from this time if I can because of my Kryptonian physiology I pretty much look the same except for the eight or nine year age difference," Clark answered and Martha just nodded at his idea. "That might be the only way."

"Kryptonian physiology?," Chloe asked starting to think that there was more to Clark's abilities than just being meteor powered. Clark picked his son back up.

"Come on Chlo… let's go to the loft and I'll explain," Clark said starting to head out the door and to his original "Fortress of Solitude". "I'll see you guys later." Jonathan and Martha nodded to Clark accepting his departure and astonished at how much their son will mature in eight years or so.

Once they were sitting down on the couch in the loft Clark started to explain the way he did to Chloe when they were in the hospital after she saw his real "Fortress of Solitude" which was in his past and Chloe's future, "The meteor rocks didn't make me who I am… I wasn't born anywhere near Smallville. In fact I wasn't born anywhere near this galaxy. I'm from a planet called Krypton. My Kryptonian name is Kal-El… but I'll always be Clark Kent. It blew up when I was a baby and my biological parents sent me to Earth for a chance at life. Earth's yellow sun gives me all my powers because Krypton had a red sun. I have more than just super-strength and speed, a lot more. I have: x-ray vision, heat vision, super-hearing, super-breath, and the Clark now doesn't have it yet but the last one is flight."

"So you're an alien?," Chloe asked and Clark just nodded slowly allowing Chloe to mull all this over. "Are you invulnerable?".

"Well if you mean bullet-proof… yes. The only thing that can hurt me is kryptonite. Different color kryptonite affects me in different ways," Clark explained. After seeing Chloe's vacant expression he explained what kryptonite is, "Kryptonite is just the real name for the meteor rocks. I came in Smallville's meteor shower when we were little. It took me three years to get to Earth so… yeah."

"Wow Clark this is a lot," Chloe said taking everything in gracefully. "Do I find out soon from you… if it is soon I'll act the way I am right now." Clark replied with a nod and then he heard a little giggle escape Chloe's lips and looked to where she was looking. John had fallen asleep on his father looking a lot like his dad at his side.

"He really is beautiful Clark," Chloe said and Clark whispered a 'thanks'. He laid his son down on the couch and covered him with some covers and got up as did Chloe.

"When does Lois get home?," Clark asked changing the subject.

"She should get back pretty soon. I just hope and pray that John doesn't accidentally call her "Mommy" in public or at all for that matter," Chloe answered after looking at her watch. She hadn't realized how long they had been talking.

"I think I'll go visit her at the Talon. Could you watch John for a little bit?," Clark asked starting to head to the window of the loft.

"Of course but aren't you going to run?," Chloe asked when she saw him walk to the window.

"Why not… I haven't done that in awhile. Maybe I should give my flying a rest," Clark said when he heard his own voice ask, "Flying?" and turned to see his younger self walking up the stairs to join them.

"Yeah… flying," Future Clark confirmed. "Chloe here will explain everything to you especially who he is… and I'm going to go see Lois." After that Future Clark super-sped to the Talon to see his future wife leaving his younger self in shock at seeing himself use his powers and in front of Chloe to top it all off, but he was definitely wondering who the little boy was.

"You're welcome," Lois said to her last customer and spotted Clark. "Hey Smallville what are you doing back here? I thought you just left."

"He did… I'm the future Clark," Clark explained after seeing Lois' confused expression that just made him smile whenever he saw it.

"So Future Smallville… what's up?," Lois said starting to make some conversation. They were the only ones in the Talon now and Lois started to lock up.

"Not much just came by to see how you're doing," Clark replied.

"Okay what's wrong?," Lois asked putting down a chair on a table and Clark looked confused. "What happens to me in the future… something bad?".

"Nothing bad happens to you in the future Lois," Clark explained thinking that Lois must think at this point in time that the only reason Clark would check up on her would be if she was in mortal danger.

"Then why are you here to see how I'm doing?," Lois asked suspiciously. "And why are you smiling every time I talk to you?".

"I'm not smiling _every_ time," Clark clarified and than answered Lois' question, "I just thought you could use some company driving home."

"Okay well come on then Future Smallville," Lois said walking out with her future husband. While in the car Lois started to strike up some conversation since she hates uncomfortable silences, "So do you know how you got here? I mean I know you know how you got here to be alive I mean do you know how you got here to this time?".

Again Clark smiled at her ability to just ramble on but he loved it and he just answered, "Actually I do and I'm afraid I'm stuck here for a little bit. Also we have another future visitor…". Lois looked at him in interest so he just continued. "My son."

"Nice to know you find somebody Clark," Lois said. Clark knew that when she used his name she was being serious and he couldn't tell but he thought he saw a little jealousy in her facial expression while it was concentrating on the road. "How'd you get to the Talon anyway?".

"I just went out for a jog and decided to drop in on you," Clark replied. "And I figured I'd get a ride back so I stuck around."

"You shouldn't be so sure of those things Smallville. How do you know I wasn't going to make you walk back?". Clark glared at her and she let out a laugh and he joined her. "So what's your son's name?".

"Full name or just his first name?," Clark asked trying to give her a hard time but her answer wasn't the answer he was expecting, "Full name," Lois replied knowing full well that he was trying to mess with her so she gave him the answer he wasn't expecting.

"Jonathan Samuel Kent," Clark answered. "He's named after my dad of course."

"So who is the Samuel after?," Lois asked and Clark didn't know how to answer. _"How should I answer. If I say 'your dad' will she just think I'm being a good friend or suspect something else? Should I say my father-in-law after all there are a lot of Samuels in the world. Well here goes nothing," Clark thought and answered out loud_, "He's named after my father-in-law."

"Oh," Lois simply said. _"That must be Lana's dad's name," Lois thought. "That is my dad's name… NO get it together Lane that's just a coincidence. Smallville couldn't marry anybody __but__ Lana. He'll never notice you."_ After an uncomfortable silence she dreads she spoke up by saying, "Well we're back."

"Do you want to meet him?," Clark asked but instantly regretted it. _"What if John accidentally calls Lois 'Mommy' then she'll no something is up…have faith in your son Kent," Clark thought._ Lois just replied with a nod and she followed him to the barn up to the loft.

Chloe had just finished telling the present-day Clark she knew everything about him, how the little boy sleeping was his future son Jonathan, about Superman and the little guy with the hard-to-pronounce-name. She didn't want to tell Clark that Jonathan was his and Lois' son, he should figure out his chemistry with Lois later on without any interference from her. Lois and Future Clark walked up the stairs to join the rest of the group.

"Hey guys," Chloe greeted.

"Lois wanted to meet John," Future Clark explained. Lois joined her Clark and Chloe while Future Clark went to gently wake up his son. "John… John wake up sweetie."

"Hi Daddy," John said. Lois and Chloe looked on with facial expressions that said, "Aww". Clark looked on with pure amazement at seeing himself waking up his future son. "Wait are we still playing that game?".

"Yeah and you know how competitive Mommy is she doesn't want you to win," Future Clark whispered in his son's ear. _"Now I know he won't accidentally call Lois 'Mommy' he inherited her competitive genes," Clark thought._

"Hi… Lois," John said seeing if his mommy was going to play the game and call 'Daddy' Clark or his nickname. _"Not even 'Aunt Lois'?," Lois thought to herself sadly but put on a happy face._ "Aren't you playing too?".

"Playing what John?," Lois asked confused. She didn't know about the game that Future Clark thought of to cover up the future.

"The game Da… Clark started," John explained almost slipping. _"No way Mommy's going to beat me this time," John thought._

"What game is that?," Lois asked looking at Future Clark. Before her future son could answer he spotted another 'Daddy'.

Forgetting about the game again John asked his father, "Why is there another Daddy Daddy? Is the evil bald guy playing a trick? I just want to go flying."

"John I don't know how to tell you but we're not in our own time. We somehow have traveled to the past not because of the evil bald guy but because of the purple suit guy," Future Clark explained. "And we can't go flying right now."

"Evil Bald Guy?," Young Clark asked looking at his future self. Future Clark picked up his son who was okay with the idea that they were in the past as long as his Mommy was with them.

"Lex," Future Clark simply replied. Young Clark looked at himself that showed that he knew that was the path his friend was going to take.

"What did John mean by flying, Future Smallville?," Lois asked ever inquisitive.

"Nothing Lois," Future Clark answered because there wouldn't be anyway of explaining that except telling Lois the truth _long_ before she is supposed to find out.

"Anybody hungry for dinner?," Chloe asked finding her voice and heading down the stairs. "I'm sure Mrs. Kent won't mind a few more mouths to feed."

"Did Mommy cook?," John asked as everyone started down the stairs and Lois heard him. His father just shook his head and it was apparent that he gave a relieved sigh. "Good I like Grandma's cooking better than Mommy's."

"She can't cook huh?," Lois asked teasingly and jogged to the house ahead of everybody figuring she filled her "Tease-Future-Smallville-As-Much-As-I-Can" quota for the day. When Present-Day Clark walked ahead to get to his dinner too, Chloe stayed behind and made a joke to Future Clark that made him laugh, "Little does she know she's making fun of herself."

"When do you guys hook up anyway?," Chloe asked.

"Not for awhile… because I'm stupid. I think I always loved her but didn't realize it because I was blinded with Lana that I couldn't see what was right in front of my face. We won't hook up until we work together at the Daily Planet," Clark answered and with the 'Daily Planet' part of Clark's answer Chloe lit up even more if it was possible.

"I knew you two would be bitten by the journalism bug it was only a matter of time," Chloe said in the utmost confidence.

"We have you to thank for that Chlo," Clark said as they reached the door to the kitchen to receive their long awaited dinner.

"Thank you for the dinner Grandma," John said after leaning back in his dad's lap. They didn't have enough plates for everybody so John sat in Future Clark's lap.

"I think I should get home before my dad gets worried," Chloe said getting up and leaving.

"Bye Chloe," everyone said in unison except a little 'Aunt' was heard in front of her name from John who thought the game was only between his parents and him now. _"Even Chloe is an honorary aunt to him. I guess I don't deserve that title… oh well it's not like I've been the nicest I can to him. Maybe if I'm nicer that can change," Lois thought to herself sadly but put on another fake smile._

"So where are you going to sleep?," Lois asked bringing up a rather important issue.

"We'll just sleep on the floor next to my younger self I guess," Future Clark replied.

"Are you sure you'll be comfortable?," Martha asked concerned for her son and grandson's well-being.

"We'll be fine Mom," Future Clark assured her. _"When everybody's asleep I'll just float," Clark thought._

"Can I sleep with Lois?," John asked still playing the game.

"Uh… I guess if you want to," Future Clark said reluctantly unsure if in his sleepy state he might call Lois 'Mommy'.

"Don't you care Lois?," Young Clark asked surprised at her lack of objection.

"No it's fine with me. He should be comfortable," Lois replied. _"If that doesn't count as being a little nicer, I don't know what will," Lois thought._

"I think we should all head to bed," Jonathan suggested and everybody agreed. Lois, Jonathan, and Martha went upstairs and Young Clark headed to the couch. Future Clark and John followed Young Clark to the living room.

"Are you really going to be comfortable on the floor?," Young Clark asked.

"Yeah I should be fine. Once I know everybody's asleep I'll just float… you can do that in the future you know," Future Clark replied and explained after he saw his younger self's face in confusion. "I'll be back I just want to drop John off upstairs with Lois." Young Clark watched himself go upstairs with his future son in his arms.

"Knock knock," Clark said knocking on his old bedroom door. Only when he heard "Come in" did he open the door.

"Hey Future Smallville," Lois said getting used to the fact of having two Clarks around.

"You know when Younger me isn't around you don't have to add the word 'Future' in front of my name," Clark said setting John down on the bed next to Lois.

"I know it's just fun," Lois answered. "Can I ask you something though Clark?".

"It must be serious you used my name," Clark said sitting down on the bed ready to listen. It felt so natural to talk to Lois and just be with her although in this time he wasn't with her yet. "What is it?".

"I was just wondering why Chloe is 'Aunt Chloe' and I'm just Lois," Lois asked with a low voice at the end of her sentence and if it weren't for his enhanced hearing he might not of heard her. John was starting to fall asleep on the bed in between his parents.

"Lois… I don't want to give the future away but you're definitely not 'just Lois' to him," Clark replied. With that Clark got up to join his past self and go to sleep leaving Lois to think over what he just said to her. Lois got under the covers and carefully moved John next to her as she started to really think over what Clark just told her.

"Hey… uh Clark?," Young Clark started to ask not sure how to talk to his future self. Future Clark looked up from the floor and sat up to hear what his younger self had to ask.

"Yeah?," Future Clark asked showing he had his attention.

"I was just wondering… about all the destiny stuff. Do I have anything to worry about? I mean did I misinterpret what Jor-El had to say?," Young Clark asked.

"You don't have anything to worry about. Everything works out in the end. And don't worry, you're not here to rule… you're here to help," Future Clark answered giving his younger self some hope for the future. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Young Clark said resting his head on the pillow closing his eyes. Future Clark then started to float a little off the floor so that he was level with the coffee table next to Young Clark. The covers were laying on him in the air and he grabbed the pillow so it looked like he was on a bed with no bed.

"Ahhh! Bad guys go away!," John yelled waking up kicking Lois. His super-strength was just starting to show up so it didn't hurt Lois that bad.

"Hey John calm down it's just me," Lois said picking herself off of the ground where she landed. John seemed to relax at the sight of his mother.

"Can you go get Daddy? He gets the bad guys away from me at night," John asked so sweetly. Nobody could resist those little puppy dog eyes. _"He definitely inherited those eyes from Smallville," Lois thought looking at him._

"Come on let's go get your Daddy," Lois said picking John up and heading downstairs. "Now they're both your Daddy but only one is your Daddy in this time." _"I thought he was sleeping on the floor… I guess they found some cot for him or something," Lois thought as she saw the Future Clark in the air. The way the covers were it would appear as if it were covering a cot or something so she didn't know that he was in the air with no assistance from anything else._

"Clark?," Lois whispered gently shaking her future husband. "Hey Smallville of the future get up."

"Not now Lo," Future Clark said grumpily.

"Lo?... Your son needs you Farm Boy," Lois said after a small shock at that nickname and got to the matter at hand.

"Fine," Future Clark said sitting up and almost started to float down when he realized he was in his old house and remembered he was in the past and the woman in front of him wasn't his wife yet. "Hand him to me." Lois obliged and started to head upstairs. Once the coast was clear Future Clark floated to the ground and headed upstairs to follow Lois. He knew that his son always needed to be next to his mommy when he had to chase away the bad guys because usually Lois was in the bad dream too.

"Lois? I think John would like to go back to sleep after I chase away the monsters so I'm bringing him back up here," Clark said slowly opening his old bedroom door just as Lois was crawling back into bed.

"Fine but don't take too long. I'll be back I'm thirsty," Lois said getting back up and passed Clark to go get a drink of water from the kitchen.

"Why is Mommy acting weird?," John asked innocently looking up at his father as he and Clark sat on the bed.

"Uh she was just scared of the bad guys too… but I chased them away," Clark said knowing that was what was bothering his son.

Lois came back up the stairs with her drink in hand but decided not to go back inside yet. She wanted to hear the dynamic of father and son first hand. She opened the door a crack to look and listen in to John and Clark.

"Why do the bad guys always come?," John asked starting to calm down once his Daddy told him that they were all gone.

"I don't know John but you and Mommy will always be safe as long as I'm around," Clark replied. He honestly didn't understand why his arch enemies always bothered him. They went for Superman's friends which happened to actually be his own family.

"I have another question," John started and Clark raised his eyebrows ready to hear it. "How come she didn't know we were playing a game but still called you Clark and Smallville?".

"Well you know your Mommy… Lois tries to beat me and you at all the games we play even when she doesn't know the rules of the game," Clark explained. Neither father nor son knew that Lois just heard that she was 'Mommy'.

_"So that's what he meant when he said I'm 'more than "just Lois" to him'. I'm "Mommy" to him. I wonder when Clark gets out of his Lana phase. It's starting to make sense. He wanted to see how I was doing at the Talon because he wanted to check up on his wife. He was hesitant about answering who John's middle name was named after… my father, his father-in-law. I wonder if the Clark now knows that I'm John's mommy," Lois thought to herself pleased with the future. "I better break it to Clark that I know."_

"Hey guys," Lois said out loud opening the door to its full extent. "How's John doing. Are all the bad guys gone?".

"Yeah," John said and then yawned.

"John would you mind if I talk to your Daddy for a minute?," Lois asked starting to pull Clark through the door. John shook his head and went back under the covers to go back to sleep.

"What's up Lois?," Clark asked once they were downstairs in the kitchen.

"I was sort of listening in on your father son chat so I heard who "Mommy" is and before you can start explaining or deny it. I think its okay," Lois said stopping Clark from trying anything to make Lois think otherwise.

"That's good to know Lois," Clark said with a smile.

"You know if you aren't comfortable on that cot next to yourself I can find you a sleeping bag," Lois said trying to make her future husband more comfortable.

_"Cot? Oh thank goodness she thought I was sleeping __on__ something when she walked in. That's one thing I hope she finds out when she's supposed to find out," Clark thought._ "It's okay Lois the floor is fine after all it's almost sunrise and everybody will be getting up soon. What do you know you're actually up before sunrise. This day should go down in the history books."

"Funny… I am going to go back to sleep so wake me up when it's time for lunch," Lois said and playfully slugged Clark in the arm. He made sure he'd flinch a little so she wouldn't hurt her hand.

Morning came for everyone except for sleepyheads Lois and John. _"Second day in the past, this should be tons of fun," Future Clark thought._

"So how was your night in the past?," Chloe teased walking in the door to find Clark. "Wait are you Future Clark or Now Clark?".

"Future, and it was fine Chloe," Future Clark answered as the other Clark and his parents walked in. Future Clark was wearing a different shirt that his younger self gave him figuring of course it'd be the right size. Now he was wearing a red tight shirt and the blue jacket.

"Morning Chloe. What are you doing here so early?," Young Clark asked sitting down in front of a new table that was brought by the Future Clark from actual wood that he carved with his heat vision from guilt when he broke the other one.

"Just here to help your future self find a fast way home," Chloe replied. "Where are Lois and John?".

"Still sleeping upstairs. I think it'd kill her to get up before noon," Young Clark said sarcastically when a hit to the head came from nowhere.

"It won't be a miracle because I'm up," Lois said carrying her future son in one arm as she hit Clark in the head with the other. "You've got a strong skull, Smallville." She grabbed her hand it was throbbing a little but thank goodness she didn't break it.

"You know one nice thing of having two Clarks around?," Young Clark asked rhetorically and then answered his own question looking like he was pleading at his future self, "One of us can do the chores and the other can go out to have fun."

"Good idea Clark… Future Clark posing as you will come hang with us and you can do your chores," Lois said and Future Clark smiled. Young Clark sighed in defeat and got a knowing glance from his mother and father that said, "You should have seen that one coming."

"Hey mom, could you and dad baby-sit John while we go out?," Future Clark asked thinking how nice it is to say the word 'dad' and not be talking about himself.

"Of course son I'd like to spend as much time with him as I can," Jonathan answered. "So eat up and get out of here."

After everybody was done eating breakfast with their guest Chloe Sullivan who joined them Young Clark grabbed his older self's arm and asked, "Why couldn't you do the chores?".

"Because I did them longer than you and it's not my job anymore. What are you complaining about anyway you know you can finish them up super-fast with Lois not here," Future Clark answered his younger self. Their little exchange was only heard between the two of them. Then Future Clark joined Chloe and Lois by the front door to head to the Talon and hang out just like the good old days.

"So does Chloe know who John's mom is?," Lois asked Clark and he just gave a nod. "Everybody finds out before me."

"That's not true Lois. Our Clark doesn't know," Chloe answered after hearing Lois' question concerning John's mother.

"Is it nice being in the Talon and not working?," Clark asked striking up some conversation as they sat down at a table.

"Yeah, is it nice being back in Smallville or do we still live here?," Lois asked clearly comfortable with the fact that she was married to him in the future as weird as that idea was to her she probably could see it happening.

"It's nice to be back in Smallville. We live in Metropolis and I'm not giving anymore future info away. You guys are going to have to find out about it through the natural course of time," Clark replied.

"So how much longer do you think you guys are stuck here?," Chloe asked getting to the issue at hand. "As much as we love having two Clarks around we really do just need one."

"I don't know, the person who sent us here is a crazy practical joker with a really bad sense of humor. But knowing him he should be getting bored pretty soon," Clark replied.

"Who sent you here?," Lois asked clearly interested.

"I can't tell you… you'd never believe me in a million years," Clark answered. She glared at him hoping that would make him crack. "Sorry Lois that look doesn't work anymore." Lois slumped back in her chair in defeat as Clark smiled at his triumph.

"Hey look who just walked through the door and is heading this way," Chloe asked rhetorically looking at the doorway.

"Who?," Clark asked.

"Uncle Fester," Lois replied knowing that Clark knew that was her nickname for the bald billionaire. Clark's expression looked as if it were saying sarcastically, "Perfect."

"Hey guys," Lex said greeting his friends. Of course he didn't know he was talking to Clark of the future. "You okay Clark?".

"Yeah I'm fine Luthor," Clark replied calling Lex by what he calls him in the future.

"Luthor? What'd you call me that for Clark?," Lex asked clearly shocked at the use of Clark's unfriendly greeting.

"Just teasing you… Lex," Clark said reluctantly and got up to the counter to go get some coffee. _"The less time I spend being near him the better," Clark thought as he got to the counter._

"Just ignore him," Chloe started and Lois continued, "Yeah he's just not himself today."

"Okay well tell him I'll see him around," Lex said leaving not making anything known of why he was there to begin with.

"Hey Smallville what was that all about?," Lois asked as Clark sat back down with three coffee mugs for each of them.

"Nothing I just hate him that's all," Clark said like it was normal.

"Hate? That is a pretty strong word Clark," Chloe asked. "I mean I don't like him either but I wouldn't say I _hate_ him I say I just dislike him."

"Believe me Chloe "hate" isn't strong enough of a word," Clark said sipping some of his coffee.

"What's he do to make you hate him?," Lois answered.

"The better question is what _doesn't_ he do to make me hate him besides trying to kill me every time I see him," Clark replied which got two shocked expressions from his friends. "Let's just say sometimes I wish I never saved him from the bridge."

"Wow," Chloe simply said. "Do you want to maybe take a field trip to Smallville High and see the Torch room get your mind off of Lex… it'll be open to me even though it is Saturday." Clark just nodded as he and Lois got up following Chloe out the door.

"How long has it been since you've been in here Smallville?," Lois asked as they came in the Torch's room.

"Too long… I forgot that's what the Wall of Weird used to look like," Clark replied.

"Do I still have it in the future?," Chloe wondered forgetting about what Clark said about finding out about future events through the natural course of time.

"Yeah but it's more of a Room of Weird now with the Digital Wall of Weird too," Clark answered and Chloe just replied with "Cool".

"Do either of you here ticking?," Lois asked out of the blue. Chloe and Clark looked at her with confused faces when Clark turned his head turning on his super-hearing. He heard a bomb ticking. _"I don't remember the Torch ever being bombed," Clark thought._ "It sounds like a bomb… LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!!!". They all ran to the door but it shut by itself locked and bars appeared on the windows.

"Great," Chloe said pulling on the door. "Lois you're an army brat can you disarm it?".

"Maybe if we could find it before it EXPLODES!!," Lois yelled. Clark turned his x-ray vision on thinking, _"Maybe I don't have to give myself away if Lois can disarm it if not she'll just have to find out early… I can't endanger them."_ He found it quickly under Chloe's table where her computer sat.

"Here it is," Clark asked taking it off from under the table putting it on top of the desk. There were only two more minutes before it was ready to explode.

"How'd you see that?," Lois asked starting to figure out a way to disarm it.

"Don't question a miracle Lois," Chloe replied covering for her best friend. "Can you disarm it."

"I… think… so," Lois said fiddling with the wires. "Uh-oh."

"What's 'uh-oh'?," Chloe asked thinking the same thing Clark was that he was going to have to reveal himself in order to save their lives.

"I thought I disarmed it but now it's going to go off in twenty seconds instead of two minutes," Lois explained stepping back away from the bomb. "And now there's no way to disarm it so… I love you all and it was nice knowing you."

"Don't look at me Clark you have to!," Chloe yelled pointing at the bomb as Lois looked on in confusion. Clark looked desperate but nodded with a look of confidence and took the bomb and went in the corner of the Torch office covering the bomb with his body.

"SMALLVILLE!!!," Lois yelled when she saw what he was doing as Chloe was holding her back. "NOOOOO!!". The bomb went off make Clark lift up a little in the air as Lois looked on with sheer terror on her face with tears forming in her eyes.

"It's okay Lois," Chloe said trying to calm Lois down. Clark stood still for a minute in the same position making sure there wasn't going to be another blow. So from Lois' point of view it looked as if he were dead in the corner.

"How can you stand there and tell me its okay?!?! He just sacrificed himself to save us and you're standing here telling me its okay!!!," Lois yelled pushing Chloe away and running over to Clark when it shocked her as he stood up as she put her hands on his shoulder.

"She's right Lois everything is okay," Clark said. He had multiple holes in his shirt and his shirt and jacket were covered in dirt from the explosion. Lois jumped up in his arms as he caught her. Her legs were wrapped around him as she was crying in his shoulder still in shock in disbelief at the miracle in front of her. Lois then kissed Clark straight on the lips shocking both Clark and Chloe but he let her do it. Clark walked closer to Chloe with Lois still in his arms and tried to set Lois down but she wouldn't let go of him with her arms.

_"Well I better get used to seeing that happen in the future," Chloe thought to herself. _Then it seemed as reality dawned on Lois because she let go of Clark and released her kiss as she said, "Wait… that was a real bomb that was powerful enough to level a building and you're fine. Does something happen to you in the future that makes you this way?".

"You better help me explain Chloe," Clark said looking over at his best friend. After about a half-hour or so of Clark telling Lois about his powers first and then how he is 'an intergalactic traveler' Lois just sat in disbelief staring at Clark as if he was going to pull of his head exposing a green alien with huge black eyes, antennae, and a slit for a mouth. "Lois are you okay?".

"Yeah… I'm just dealing with the fact that the man I'm going to marry is an actual alien. Do you really look like that or are you really green?," Lois asked completely serious. That caused Clark to laugh.

"I really look like this Lois. You aren't really supposed to find out until after we start dating when we work together but I had to do that otherwise there wouldn't be a you or a Chloe," Clark explained after his laughter died down.

"So are you okay now Lois?," Chloe asked her cousin. She gave a nod indicating that she was okay with this idea and she gave her cliché answer of, "Well this is Smallville we're talking about… the town not him."

"I'm glad you're okay with it Lois," Clark said sitting down in Chloe's computer chair. Lois was sitting on the desk still where Clark set her down after his secret was found out. Chloe was just standing next to Lois.

"Well now I know that you're not just a Farm Boy but an Alien Boy too…," Lois said back to her joking self, "Can you tell me who sent you here?".

"I don't see why not… he's…," Clark started when he heard someone else finish his sentence for him and it was none other than the imp he was talking about.

"Mxyzptlk, _Mr._ Mxyzptlk. You failed to address me the correct way last time," Mxyzptlk said floating down so he was eye level with Clark.

"Did you do what I think you did?," Clark asked knowing that he was the one who set the bomb up probably as a joke so he'd have to reveal himself to Lois before he had to.

"Yup and it was pretty funny too… I really enjoyed it," Mxyzptlk said leaning back in the air.

"So when can John and I go home?," Clark asked tired of being in the past already.

"Whenever you can send me back to the fifth dimension which I'm sure you won't be able to do. I've learned all your tricks even all your friend's tricks," Mxyzptlk replied. "Ta Ta." With that he popped out as Clark was not even an inch away from grabbing him this time.

"So how do you send him back to the fifth dimension?," Lois asked intrigued at the scene that just happened in front of her. She adjusted to the fact that Clark was from another world even easier than when she was supposed to find out.

"Sigh… he has to _say_ or _write_ his name backwards," Clark answered knowing that they were definitely in for a challenge.

"Backwards? How can you say it backwards when it's hard enough to say it forwards?," Chloe asked rhetorically.

"Yeah and he knows all of _my_ tricks so we have to get somebody he doesn't know to help us," Clark said trying to think of a plan. "I've got it, follow me." Clark got up and Lois and Chloe followed Clark out of the Torch's office. The door now was unlocked and the bars on the window disappeared, Mxyzptlk's joke was now over.

"Smallville, don't you think you should change first?," Lois asked pointing to his torn clothes as they were walking out of Smallville High School.

"Yeah, we'd better stop at the farm first," Clark said looking down then made a joke to lighten the mood, "That's the one thing I can't stand about bombs and bullets… they always ruin your clothes." Lois and Chloe just glared at him as they headed back to the farm.

"Hey guys… oh my god what happened?," Martha asked as she saw her son of the future, Lois and Chloe walk in and then saw the state of Clark's clothes.

"We'll explain later Mrs. Kent," Lois said trying to calm her future mother-in-law down. "We're only here for a pit stop… he needs to change his clothes." As Lois was explaining what they were doing back so soon Clark went to go get his original shirt to put on so he'd be ready to go back to his own time and also grabbed John almost reluctantly when he saw that his son fell asleep on Jonathan.

"What are you doing son?," Jonathan asked waking up noticing the lack of a two-year-old on him.

"Hopefully we're going to be heading home and I need to make sure he's with me when it happens," Clark explained.

"Okay well take care son," Jonathan said getting up and hugged his son as much as he could because Clark was holding a still sleeping John in his arm.

"I love you dad," Clark said hugging his dad and Jonathan replied, "I love you too son." Clark reluctantly pulled away walking backwards to the kitchen so he could still see his dad then he finally turned back around to meet up with Lois and Chloe again.

"So where we headed Clark?," Lois asked clearly very serious sense she used his first name instead any of his nicknames.

"I'll tell you when we get there," Clark replied and then turned to Martha, "Bye Mom." She replied with a little 'bye' as the visitors from the future and Chloe and Lois headed out the door.

"Why are we back at the Talon?," Chloe asked when they came through the doors and Clark spotted who he was looking for.

"Lana," Clark simply replied.

As Clark headed to the counter where she was standing Chloe turned to Lois and asked, "How could that little guy not know who Lana is?". Lois just replied with a shrug of the shoulders and followed Clark with Chloe trailing behind her.

"Lana?," Clark asked getting her attention as Chloe and Lois caught up with him and stood behind him.

"Clark? Hi, who's this?," Lana answered and then asked about John who unbelievably was still sleeping in Clark's arm. He was one hard sleeper.

"Oh this is just a cousin," Chloe replied which wasn't false for her because in the future he was a cousin through marriage. _"Wait a minute he is a cousin through marriage that means I'll be related to Clark in the future…sweet," Chloe thought as Lana just replied with an "oh" and Clark looked at her with "thank you" written all over his facial expression._

"What did you want Clark?," Lana asked.

"I was wondering if you could do me a favor and write something down for me that looks like a little kid did it but with specific letters," Clark said seriously.

"What?," Lana asked. "What for?".

"It's just a joke we're trying to pull on one of our friends at school but they know our handwriting but they don't know yours so I was wondering if you could do it for us," Clark said coming up with an excuse other than "I need you to do this so an imp from the fifth dimension can go back where he came from and I can go back to the future with my son here".

"Ooookay," Lana said a little suspicious but then looked at Clark's desperate face and asked for a pen. Chloe and Lois looked at each other thinking it was very clever of Clark to get Lana to do it but they still didn't understand where he was going with this but they knew they'd find out soon enough. After writing random letters she asked, "What were the specific letters you wanted me to write?".

"Oh uh and in this order… K, L, T, P, Z, Y, X, and M," Clark replied as Lana wrote it down and handed it to Clark.

"There you go… tell me how the joke pans out," Lana said turning to leave.

"So where does that leave us Smallville? He didn't write it so how's that going to help?," Lois asked as Clark replied with, "You'll see." He headed upstairs to the apartment with Lois and Chloe trailing behind.

"Hey Mxyzptlk! We want to call a truce!," Clark yelled to the air loud enough so only the other three people in the room could hear him and nobody else in the Talon could. John finally woke up with a smile wondering where he was. As Clark continued to look up at the air Chloe explained to him that hopefully he and "Daddy" were going home.

"Wise up huh?," Mxyzptlk said popping in this time not startling anybody because they were expecting him. John now fully aware of the situation just kept quiet.

"Yeah but before we go… John wrote something and Lois and Chloe both thought that you wouldn't be able to read it," Clark said handing the paper Lana wrote on to the imp.

"Oh yeah? Well since you called a truce I know this isn't a trick, give it here… ACKEITOFE KLTPZYXM," Mxyzptlk read out loud not realizing that he just said his name backwards again. "There told you I could read it… oh no that second word is Mxyzptlk backwards… drat." With that Mxyzptlk popped out back to the fifth dimension as the paper floated back to the ground.

"We should be going home any moment now it takes a moment before everything he did goes back to normal," Clark said and gave Chloe and Lois a hug at the same time saying, "Bye guys I love you." After that Clark and John popped out back to their own time.

"Whoa what just happened?," Lois asked nobody in particular holding her head.

"I don't know… what are we doing here?," Chloe answered also holding her head. "Let's go to Clark's usually he can tell us what happened when we can't remember."

Future Clark and John were back in the house he and Lois bought after they got married and Clark took a sigh of relief when he realized they were back.

"It's good to be back," Clark said setting John down and he nodded in agreement as Lois walked through the door.

"Hey hon… I see you saved that town from a volcano eruption and are back to normal," Lois said walking in the door.

"But Mommy we weren't saving a town we were in the past," John said trying to correct his mother.

"Stop telling him stories Clark… his imagination is big enough," Lois said ruffling her son's hair.

"You mean you didn't miss us at all?," Clark asked. "Do you not remember us from Smallville when there were two Clarks… me being one of them?".

"You okay Clark? Somebody's been stressed out," Lois asked concerned and gave Clark a quick peck on the cheek.

"Yeah I'm fine… just glad to be home I guess," Clark replied figuring that if Mxyzptlk's jokes wore off and sent them back home everybody must've forgot he was even in the past.

"Can we go flying _now_ Daddy?," John asked figuring that now they were back he could finally get that flight.

"I guess… do you mind if Mommy tags along?," Clark asked.

"Wait a minute… 'Go flying' I think I remember you saying something about that back in Smallville. No that's impossible forget I said anything," Lois said clearly remembering something about his stay in the past.

"Fine but I'm not playing the game anymore," John said.

Lois looked over at Clark clearly remembering everything after John mentioned "The game" and he just winked back at her.

"You know what John you go ahead and take the flight alone… after all you've been waiting for it longer than you've been born," Lois said proving she remembered and gave Clark a kiss but this time on the lips. "I'll be expecting a flight later though… Smallville." Clark just smiled back at Lois with a knowing smile and a quick kiss before he flew with his son.

He spun around into his Superman suit and picked John up ready to fly when he stopped turned to Lois and said, "I love you Lois."

"I love you too… Smallville," Lois replied as Clark and John flew out the window. "And I always will for _all_ time."

THE END

A/N: I hope everybody enjoyed this story. It was my first attempt at a Smallville fan fiction. So please Review if you can I really appreciate it. Everyone stay "Super". :)


End file.
